percy jackson's not so good life
by BBCDP2
Summary: Percy Jackson is getting abused by Gabe, but won't tell anyone about it in fear of being taken away from his mom, and of shame of letting it go on as long as it did. Will someone see what Percy hides from the world? (rated T to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

This story is going to be about Percy Jackson's life without all the greek mythology stuff, and it it going to include some abuse with Gabe. Note that i won't go into a lot of detail of percy jackson's friend because most of you have read or get the basic idea of how they look if not look up fan are to get a mental picture of them. so this is kinda but not really and afful intro to what the story will have.

hey, this is going to be my first attempt at a story ever so please be kind, if you can. so on with the story i guess.

XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Percy's POV

I just want my life to end. Nothing i do can make the pain go away. My step dad Gabe is the one who is doing this to me, making me wish my life would end. I haven't done anything wrong in my life to deserve this.

My normal life consist of waking up at 7am, avoid being caught by Gabe before i leave the house, put on my mask before i go to school so my friends don't see how sad i really am because i don't want to be any more trouble than i already am, walk home slowly, enter the house, make dinner, try not to get into Gabe's way, and go into my room to hide and do homework for the rest of my day.

I should get back to the mask part though. I place a mask of worry free, happy, not-taking-anything-serious-face on every day befor i get to school. I really don't want anyone to know how much i hurt inside and out from Gabe. I'm ashamed that I'm so weak and sometimes i can't even peel myself off the floor after he's done. God i feel so pathetic.

Anyway this is my life i can't really do much about it but suck it up because my mom and little brother Tyson is worth every last beating i take.

My mom is the most nicest, kindhearted, pleasant person you will ever meet. And it is because of this that i would never and i repeat NEVER leave her to someone as horrible as Gabe.

Tyson, however, is the most cutest, adorable, sweet kid that no one can say no to. I love them both so much that i could never leave them, even though Gabe hurts me so much.

I know that i could get Gabe out of my life, but i would have to leave my mother, and Tyson to do so, and i just can't, I won't, and i shan't. Is shan't a word? Really i could care less. I think you get my point by now i think i've been saying it for a little while now.  
(sorry if i went on a little bit about how he would never leave but you know what you gonna do? Anyway keep reading.)

XOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

After School Tuesday

I came into the house from the crappiest day at school. I got a D on my Biology test, and some kids from down the street caught me on my way home and gave me some extra bruises to add with their past one's along with Gabe's.

I was entering the house, and heading into the kitchen when i heard a hoarse voice coming from the living room say, "Hey kid get me a beer and cook me my dinner."

I quickly went to the fridge to get him his stupid beer and handed it to him, without a word. I then went back into the kitchen to make dinner for Gabe and myself.

I don't have to cook for Tyson because he was out on a sleepover with my neighbor's little kids. The neighbors would sometimes take Tyson over for a day or two to help out my mom, and it also helped that their kids liked Tyson a lot and would always have fun with each other.

I looked around in the cabinet, until i found the noodle for spaghetti. All i had to do was wait for the noodle to soften up enough to serve to my piece of crap stepdad. I only had about five minutes left until the spaghetti was ready to serve, but apparently Gabe thought that that was too much time. He then yelled, "When am i going to get my dinner you worthless piece of shit?" I yelled back to him, "

I know that you're practically starving, but can you wait at least a few more minutes for dinner?" I didn't usually try to egg him on, but i was pissed and sick of him, and i knew it would cost me but it felt so good to say it.

Apparently this wasn't the right thing to say to him (and i knew it wasn't) because he then came into the kitchen, leaned down to my face, and said,"You are worthless to me and i can do whatever it is i want to you because you are stupid and you mom is working late, so now i get to teach you a lesson about respect." (sorry I'm gonna try to stay away from rape in this chapter or all together) I could smell the pungent smell of beer in his mouth and it took everything i had not to gag from the stench.

He then grabbed me by back of my long sleeve t-shirt, choking me a little, and slamming against the refrigerator. Believe it or not but being thrown against a refrigerator does hurt. I held back a yelp as pain shot through my back.

Gabe then started to punch me in the ribs as i was recovering from the initial impact of being thrown against a refrigerator. Then i felt the searing pain in my ribs, stomach, and chest. Basically Gabe was aiming for my already abused middle section. Gabe maybe an ugly, fat, lazy man, but he definitely could put A LOT of power behind a punch. Trust me i would know.

After what felt like days dragging, he finally stopped. Gabe started to leave the kitchen, saying, "Now bring my my damn dinner now, or would you like to learn another lesson from me?"

I quickly set up his and my dinner on our cheap set of plates. I placed his on the coffee table full of empty cans of beer and chip bags. He then grabbed my wrist before i could pull away and said, "You speak to me like that again, and i will make sure that you won't be able to get up."

I took a silent gulp as i was quickly backing out of the living room, when he released me from his grimy fat hands.

I decided to eat my dinner first then i would check in on my bruises from the beating.

The first thing i could think of when i was looking in the mirror was 'wow do i have any flesh color left on my stomach?' I really don't think i do though. Really my stomach, and chest are both completely covered in either purple, blue, brown, or yellowish green bruises. It look horrid and i would probably have vomited into the toilet, but i was use to them over my many years living with Gabe.

I really couldn't do much but put some ice on it hoping that the swelling would go down. So i quickly and quietly, because Gabe was passed out on the couch, made my way to the refridgerator and got some ice in a bag and carried back to my room.

There i finished my homework as best as i could, considering that i have dyslexia and never really excelled at school, while icing my stomach at the same time. After i was done with my homework, i fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow due to my very horrible and exhausting day.

So….how did you like or dislike it tell me everything, i could also use some ideas or any side marks on my writing. Also would like to know who percy's love interest should be, PRETTY PLEASE let me know. Again this is my first fanfic in my life so please, PLEASE be considerate of my easily hurt feeling. THX for reading and let me know if i should even continue writing at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey i realize that my last chapter wasn't written very well, sorry.i'm gonna try to do better this chapter. This chapter i will be adding in more characters from percy jackson, and please keep in mind that i'm overly creative and will keep their personalities and visual appearance the same and won't elaborate as much as i probably should. Also any ideas at all and i would be very greatful. Therefore i shall let you read my chapter 2. HOPE YOU ENJOY!

PS- don't own nor will i ever own Percy Jackson (unfortunately)

* * *

Wednesday Morning

Normal PROV

Percy woke to the sound of his alarm clock sitting on the side table to the right of his bed. He had a horrible night sleep because of the pains in his stomach from last night's beating.

He slowly stood up with the now melted bag of ice (technically it's water now), and walked over to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, he tried to ignore his reflection because he knew what he would see. Every time he looks in the mirror he sees himself not good enough to get his family away from Smelly Gabe, and every time he realizes that he will never be able leave his family with HIM around.

Anyways he does the best that he can as long as Smelly Gabe's focus all on him and not on his mom or Tyson.

Percy tries his best to keep Tyson away from Smelly Gabe. He always asks some neighbors if Tyson could sleep over with their kids because they get along well. In some cases, he might even call Tyson's friends from school's parents to watch him while he plays, just to get him out of the house.

After Percy was done with putting some of his mom's makeup on his face and neck, or any other visible skin to hide his bruises from suspicious eyes, he walked back into his room and found one of his favorite dark blue, long-sleeve shirts and put it on along with his beat up ripped jeans. However, the jeans were NOT ripped when he got them, but people think that they were. Whatever it takes for them not to see the truth.

Once Percy was as decent looking as he was going to get, he looked in the living room, spotting a sleeping Smelly Gabe passed out on the couch, before quietly scampering out of his run down apartment, down the stairs, and finally out of the building.

Percy walked at his pace on his way to school because unlike other days covering up his bruising didn't take that long and didn't have to worry about being late for school.

* * *

Percy arrived at school with five minutes till first period started. He sat at the back of the classroom on the right side next to the windows so he could daydream when his dyslexia acted up in class.

His best friend Nico came up, and took the seat next to him. Nico is around 5.7 tall, very skinny, and has dark brown to black hair, depending on the light, that goes well with his ghostly skin.

Nico understood Percy more than most because he understood when Percy needed his space and when to probe him for answers, however whether those answers were true or not was a different matter.

Percy is really good at keeping his mask on and keeping his friends away from his home by moving people's focus from him onto a different subject, or lying. Percy really hates lying to his friends, so he tries to change the subject before he starts a lie.

The most known lie that he told his friends is that he tripped of ran into a pole, basically anything was better than the truth.

Nico was really quiet today despite Nico being the less talkative in the group. Percy was curious as to why he didn't even greet Percy like he usually did. Percy asked, "Hey you okay man?" Nico replied, "yeah it's just that I got on Thalia's bad side and now she isn't talking to me."

Thalia looks like a complete tough rocker chick. She has black hair with some blue to silver highlights in her hair. She's like the older sister of the group that care what's going on in your life, and will try to protect you from it no matter what it cost her.

This doesn't surprise me that Nico got on Thalia's bad side because they start a new fight like every week that only last for two days at most. They mostly fight about how Thalia hangs out with the popular crowd when, and doesn't spend as much time with us. I usually had to settle the arguments, and frankly it was getting rather annoying.

Percy said, "I'm sure she'll get over it by lunch." Nico was about to say something when our math teacher came into the room.

* * *

The day was almost over, and Percy was in English again in the back of the room, it was like that in almost all of his classes

Percy was sitting in his desk when he saw her. Annabeth, the smartest, and one of prettiest girl in school, yet percy found her to be the most irritating. The way she gets in everyone's business without realizing that she's prying, and that they want her nowhere near their business.

However, she never really talked to Percy, but he has felt her gaze on him in more than one instance. He knew she was becoming more curious of him, and he didn't even know why.

Annabeth sat down in the middle of the front row of class, as expected due to that the fact that she is a goody-goody A+ student. And started getting out her binder to take notes on for anything important that the teacher might say.

As soon as class started Percy blocked out the English teacher because who can understand anything based around the words, when they can't even read a page in under 10 minutes. Yeah that's how bad his dyslexia was.

Only when a sheet of paper was passed onto his desk did he start to pay attention. It took Percy a minute to decipher the title of the paper which read, Classmate Biography Essay. Percy didn't think that this was going to go well for him, and started to pay more attention to the teacher. "So I have picked your partners for you. You and your partner will be getting one whole period in class to get information and start the essay, and any extra time you need will be on you."

The teacher started to call out the he finally called out Percy's name, however he wished that he hadn't because he also called out Annabeth's right after.


End file.
